Guides:Canyon Island
This is the page for the Canyon Island topic. If you have any guides, tricks, or advise for surviving and thriving on Canyon Island, we encourage you to edit this page! =Landscape= Canyon island is a large, rocky island with a massive abundance of coal and stone. As almost all of its ores are above ground, it gives the look of an island densely populated with ores, although the lack of caves with ore veins makes this more of an illusion than reality. On one side of the island, there is a large berry grove, popular among residents of the island for a quick snack, although the spawn-points nearby the berries prevent it from becoming anything more than that. The island's lush band of green foliage is cut in half by a river that intersects the island (making a canyon), large enough to let through most boats (merchant frigates and war sloops are too big to fit). A small cave that contains the only freshwater source can be found midway through the river, and a single sulphur vein which is accompanied by two coal veins sits inside this cave, and although the main entrance is through the river, you can also enter through a hole in the ceiling, should you be on the top of the rocky centre of the island. Overall, the island is a somewhat unusual place for both soloist and tribal gameplay, owing to its lack of incentives (lack of metals, flat space, or easily accessed natural food), and variety of spawnpoint locations (and in some cases, visits from mainland tribes). The sulphur is outmatched by other islands that contain sulphur and coal in larger or more easily accessed amounts, or contain food and water in closer proximity. However, should you choose to settle here, the island has a very large variety of places to hide. From walling yourself in the sulphur cave to hiding in the cracks and crevices of the rocks on top of the island, canyon island has its perks and disadvantages. Whether you want to settle there is purely up to you. =Soloist Survival - Core Survival= Canyon is one of the many spawn points of the game, and is not often settled on. There is a lack of iron and building space, and as well as that, the one food source it has is located on the far side of the island, the only water source within a cave at the centre. However, that cave has coal and sulphur; making it the perfect place to manufacture explosives. The best place to live is in this cave, as it requires no light source, and can be protected with medieval towers and cacti walls, and placing of medieval support bases and gates, though these can be created later. However, there is no food inside the cave, so it is recommended to bring your farming supplies with you, such as compost, seeds, and perhaps woodchips. Alternatively, if you want to save space, which is valuable in the cave, you can fish. This guide will look at the farming aspect because fishing doesn’t require an explanation, and is used frequently in progression outside of explosives. Also, because there is no wood inside the cave, make sure to bring tree stumps and a lumbermill for starting out. Getting oil for a stove is also recommended, so that you don’t have to constantly cook on burning thatching or leaves. Place down the basic buildings (mill, lumbermill) and place down six small composts. Of these six, plant six berry bushes. This should bring your farming level up to 2, and provide a temporary food source. Use the leaves from the berry bushes to create more small composts. At the same time, farm apples in four large composts until you get your farming up to three, then split the large composts between wheat and apples, you will need few of either. Once you get to this point, you can stop and create bread and pies, but you can go the extra step to farm other materials, such as flax or herbs, or perhaps fertilise your compost if you want to. Once you get your farming level up to four, you should have six large composts ready. Two are going to be used for apples, two for wheat, and two for corn. This ensures that you can take one seed out of each and still have an even number left over to use for cooking. Farm corn, apples, and wheat until your farming reaches level 5. At this point, you can farm apples in fertilized compost. Keep farming the apples until you reach level 6, at which point you can fertilise the wheat composts. Now food shouldn’t be an issue, and water is available in a natural water source right next to you. You can choose to pursue a path in explosives, chemistry, or just block off the cave so that you have a nice place to settle. Whatever you choose is completely up to you. Good luck! =Tribal Survival - Core Survival= Tribes are very different to soloists, the main difference being that most companions dislike being walled into a cave with nothing to do but mine and farm. This guide assumes you have brought along one or two loyal friends who will accompany you through thick and thin, but have intentions of progressing past the point of a small group of experienced players. To start out, you will need some supplies. Before you head to your permanent residence at canyon island, you should certainly collect some wheat, possibly some more farming materials if you feel you will be doing some extra exotic cooking, and you should most certainly collect a handful of iron, 4 at the very least. Allocate one person as the farmer and chef; this should probably be you unless you know your friends extremely well, and you're very certain they wont slack off. Food and water are a huge pain to get to unless you have a farmer who is making them in your local area quickly. After you have done that, create a hut, granary, mill, lumbermill and forge to train your architecture and provide for storage and advanced item creation, then make a plethora of stone wells from the farmed wheat and small stones lying around everywhere. The water source is in such an awkward place it should be considered no more than a bonus for anyone mining sulphur, and the large scale creation of wells will also aid in training your builder's architecture. The builder should then focus on making quarries and making more stone buildings, and one person should make some weaponry for the tribe. A longbow is great for early tribal usage, a flurry of longbow shots is a great way to take out any foe. A stone pickaxe should be used to mine some coal, then steel melee weaponry should be created, and the farmer should be given a steel sickle to harvest crops with. The reasoning behind jumping straight to steel is that iron is rare, and creating steel mix gives enough smithing experience to craft with steel. After you finish this, your tribe is now able to create food and water for themselves and any new members that may join in, defend themselves from raiders, and expand like nothing else. Your survival is assured, and your only limitation is your imagination! And time. And iron. Good luck! Category:Guides